Gone
by foxymalon64
Summary: ONESHOT so i hope you'll cry. i'm gonna revise this soon...well, as soon as i'm not grounded anymore...


He's gone. Forever. Dead. Is that possible? How could the Hero of Time die? How could he leave everyone? How could he leave his child, yet to be born? How could he leave me? Malon? His wife? What had he done to deserve this? Are the goddesses angry? I curse everything I once knew. I curse love. I curse pain. I curse the gods. I curse death. I wish I could remember him the way he was. When we were happy and he was alive. But I can't. I cannot see his once wonderfully shy smile, his beautiful face. I don't see him standing in the doorway, finally returning from saving another place. I don't see how happy he was when I told him I was pregnant. I don't see him lying next to me at night and waking up to him in the morning. I don't hear his voice. I don't feel his touch, his kiss. All I can see is a marred corpse. All I can see are the burns on his face. All I hear are the mourns of these grievers, and the beating of my broken heart. All I feel is emptiness. I didn't cry when they told me he was dead. I couldn't. it was as if I didn't believe it. They're lighting the torch now. Someone is speaking. I think its Zelda. I don't care. My face is emotionless, I can tell by the way people are looking at me. But they do not see the inside. They do not hear me screaming, weeping. How can they not hear me? How— I feel a kick. I put my hand on my stomach. That was just a reminder of what I had lost. Link once said to me, 'In the midst of death, there is life.' Maybe he was right.

**Flashback**

"Malon," he said to me. "I...I...um..."

"What?" I asked.

"I think...I love you."

"I love you, too." He grinned nervously.

"What would you say," he got down on one knee. "If I asked you to marry me?"

"I'd say...yes."

_A few months later..._

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Link pulled back my veil and looked at me for a moment before he took my face in his hands and kissed me ever so gently.

_That night..._

He pulled me close to him, and that was all there was. There was no room, no world outside. Only us. I pulled a pin from my hair and let it all fall out. He kissed my neck softly. In my life, this was all that was real. Suddenly, everything started going fast. Everything was a blur. Kisses. The bed. Waking up to him blowing in my ear and kissing the top of my head. _Why can't we stay like this forever?_

**Another flashback**

"Link? Are you awake?" I asked as we lay in bed. It must be near two in the morning.

"Uhm, jessss migh loffiersssssttttt..."

"Link." I said a little louder.

"Huh? What? What is it, I'm awake," He grunted.

"I was going to wait until tomorrow to tell you this, but I can't stand it anymore."

"What?"

"I found someone that I want you to meet. She can deliver our baby."

"That's nice," he mumbled. Then, as if he just realized what I had said, he hopped out of bed, lit a candle and came over to my side on his knees. "Our baby? Did you just say 'our baby'?"

"Yes," I grinned widely. His face remained in shock. "Aren't you happy?"

"Malon, I don't think I have ever been happier."

**Present**

The little one I am carrying is the only reason I am still here. But at the same time, I wonder why I can't just die. I think Zelda is done talking now. They're going to light the pit.

"Wait," I uttered just loud enough so they can hear me. I walk over to his body, cleaned up as best as possible. I touch his cold hand and kiss his forehead. "I love you," I whisper. I back away as Darunia lights the stack of wood holding Link's lifeless body. It seems that as I watch his corpse burn, every ounce of emotion I have been holding back is let loose. I fall to my knees and drop my head. I feel my tears roll down my cheeks and watch them hit the ground. I let out a whimper. Then a small cry. Finally I screamed at the sky. I left my head tilted back as I watched Link's ashes rise to heaven. Then, only audible to me apparently, I could hear his voice. _Don't worry. This is not the end._ I stand up, still looking at the firmament. Maybe he _is _right...


End file.
